Troublesome Brutes
by TheTimberWolf09
Summary: A commission for user Chipmunk Of Vengeance, this will be left in the "In-Progress" stage in the chance they ask for more creatures. my friend i hope you like these designs. for the other guys and girls out there, R&R if you want, and hope y'all enjoy.


**Authors Note: **Hello there friends of FanFiction. I'm back again with some new monster designs, though not for anything to do with my friend MetalMunk15, but for author Chipmunk Of Vengeance, who came to me with a request for my services. Again, for anyone else that wishes to "hire" my creativity, I am more than willing to do it.

**Disclaimer: **Alvin and the chipmunks belong to Ross B. and Fox Studios, and the story of "The Troublesome Trio" belongs to user Chipmunk Of Vengeance.

* * *

**Troublesome Beasts: Yellowstone Brutes.**

As we all know, a trip to Yellowstone national park is in store in this story, and how fitting that there be monsters in a part of the world which is home to a world killing volcano. Anyway, this brings me to our first monster…yeah, there's monsters in this story.

**Inferno Ghoul:** this is a creature of fire and shadow. The basic body of this beast is like a semi humanoid reptile, not one set reptilian in particular though rather a blend of various lizards. Like a turtle, this monster has thick armor on its body, which is strong enough to withstand a tank round fired at it. Along the monster's back is a row of spikes, going from the back of the head to the end of the tail, which is tipped in a blade of solid bone. The creature is able to conjure fire from its hands and will not hesitate to use it if the time calls for it. The Inferno Ghoul is also able to use shadows to its will, and will do so in order to teleport away from an area it deems is not rich in targets/prey. Lastly, as if to make it a more fearsome creature, this brute is able to talk and do so fluently, albeit his voice a bit growly at almost all times. Along the arms and legs are also spikes, and the head of this monster is like that of a crocodile, the teeth a bit more exaggerated in the mouth. This beast goes by a name, that being Dovahgolz, the simple reason of his similarity to a dragon.

**Sky Serpent: **As the name suggests, this creature has the appearance of a snake, a cobra to be exact, with a pair of arms and wings on his back. He is mostly amphibious, making his hands have webbed fingers and his tail to have a retractable fin at the end, along with a fin that goes down his along his spine. The most unique ability this monster has though is something similar to an electric eel, only on a more extreme scale, to the point that this beast can shoot bolts of lightning like a living tesla coil. He himself is immune to this electricity, as would be expected of a creature able to swim. With this amphibious nature in mind, this creature has the use of not only lungs to breathe on land, but gills to allow him to stay under water for long periods of time, sometimes staying under in wait for a potential victim. The wings on his back also give this monster the ability of flight, and the ability is so much that this creature is able to jump out of water and take to the skies without having to dry off. One thing to make sure of when facing this monster is his claws are full of venom, nothing fatal or even threatening, but depending on how much is injected with a scratch, the victim may temporarily give off electrical energy like a static shock. Like Dovahgolz, this creature has a name and is able to speak, though his vocabulary is limited to nautical terms, and his voice is oddly deep when considering his body's size. This Sky Serpent goes by the name Jörmungandr, taking the name from Norse mythology due to the original being a serpent as well.

**Blade Runner: **this creature is possibly the deadliest, as he is able to extend blade-like spikes from the arms, legs, and the tail. The creature's body is covered in hard exoskeleton similar to an insect, with four arms and two legs, and a tail similar to a scorpion. His hands are tipped in claws, hard as titanium and strong enough to cut glass like it were paper. He has completely black eyes, and a mouth full of sharp teeth, with a set of blade-like mandibles on either side of the mouth to aid in biting. Along with this he has the ability to dig into the ground, and in battle can call upon shadow to make copies of himself, as an attempt to confuse his enemies. Although he can talk, this monster prefers to use scare tactics, roaring and growling to frighten his targets, get them frantic, and then go in for a kill. One thing to take note of is his name, as he took the same name of a Marvel villain…that of Venom.

* * *

Here you go, and Chipmunk Of Vengeance, I hope you like these designs, and if you see any problems with them, just let me know where they need improvement.

Anyway, for anyone else reading this, I hope you all enjoyed, and let me know in the box below.

Now, for the question:

"In your opinion, what has to be the weirdest dream you have ever had?"


End file.
